Lost Memories
by Yaoilover2180
Summary: Naruto gets hurt on a mission and is in a coma, Sasuke never leaves his side. What well happen when he wakes up? SasukeXNaruto Yaoi! Lemon! in later chapters Enjoy! R&R Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories 

Chapter 1

"Team seven are you in position?" Kakashi asked talking through the earpiece.

"Naruto in position."

"Sasuke in position."

"Sakura in position." They all replied.

"You know what to do go!" Kakashi ordered, with that they all jumped from the positions and headed to the gate. Sakura stopped to keep watch, as Naruto and Sasuke jumped over the gate.

"Hurry up we don't have much time." Sakura reminded them. Their mission was to get an ancient scroll from the village hidden in the mist. Sasuke stopped at the door as Naruto ran inside.

Naruto got to the end of the hall and entered the room that was to the right of him. He saw the scroll and ran to get, but three ninjas appeared in front of him. Naruto smirked and made his shadow clones. Being a little too cocky, Naruto's clones were easily taken out. The three ninjas attacked at once, Naruto tried to fight them off the best he could, Naruto jumped back and waited for them to attack, one threw a star and Naruto dodged it but what he didn't know was at the same time another ninja threw a kunai and it cut deep on the side of Naruto's head. He fall to the ground and pool of blood surrounded him.

"Sasuke…" was the last thing he said before everything went black. Sasuke heard Naruto groan and ran inside. He saw Naruto on the floor he quickly picked up Naruto and the scroll.

"We got to get out of here Naruto is down!" Sasuke yelled while jumping to get over the gate. Kakashi and Sakura followed Sasuke back to their village.

---

They got Naruto to the hospital just in time, Kakashi and Sakura where sleeping as Sasuke waited for the doctors.

'_Stupid Naruto, to stubborn to ask for help…man I hope he's ok' _Sasuke thoughts was thinking the worst for Naruto. One doctor came up to Sasuke.

"Are you the one who brought Naruto in?"

"Yes, I am is he ok?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes he's alive but…" the doctor sighed. "The kunai cut him pretty deep it's a miracle he's still alive…but now he's in a coma and I don't know if he'll wake up." Sasuke looked down at his feet.

"Can I see him?" His voice soft and calm.

"Of course." The doctor showed him Naruto's room. "I'll leave you two alone." The door shut behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto looked so helpless with all the IV's and stuff. I sighed a walked closer to him; I pulled up a chair that was next to the bed.

"Naruto I don't know what you were think taking on three ninjas by yourself but it was pretty stupid of you." I didn't want to be an ass but I was just so mad…mad that he didn't call for help mad that I didn't get their sooner. I was just mad! I stayed with Naruto all night.

---

Kakashi walked in and walked to the bed.

"Sasuke you should go home and rest."

"No that's ok I'm fine I don't want him to wake up and see no one here." I replied.

"Well have you eaten anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"I'll go get you some food." Kakashi headed for the door.

"Kakashi…" He turned around "Thank you."

"No problem Sasuke." He smiled and walked out the door.

-3 weeks later-

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke stayed with Naruto the whole time rarely leaving his side. Sasuke had his arms on the bed folded and his head in between sleeping. Naruto groaned a little and Sasuke's head shot up.

"Naruto you awake?" Sasuke asked touching his shoulder. Naruto's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Sasuke confused.

"Naruto! Your awake it's about time!" Sasuke couldn't help it he jumped up and hugged Naruto.

"Ok, ok I'm up jeeze." Naruto said patting Sasuke's back. "I got a questioned though."

"What?" Sasuke pulled away from the hug.

"Ummm…who are you?" Naruto was being serious he had no idea who Sasuke was.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"No I'm not…" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Hold Naruto I'll get a doctor!" Sasuke ran out of the room. And came back shortly with a doctor.

"Did I know him?" Naruto asked pointing to the doctor.

"Why doesn't he remember doc.?" Sasuke asked worried. He pulled Sasuke aside.

"I would like to talk to all of you…could you call the other two?" The doctor asked Sasuke, he nodded and call Sakura and Kakashi. In a puff of smoke they appeared.

"Oh my god where did they come from!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up Naruto, just because you're in a hospital doesn't mean you get to be even more stupid." Sakura glared.

"Who's Naruto?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widen. The doctor walked up to them and told them what happened.

"Ok since the Kenai cut so deep into Naruto's brain he has memory lose…this could be short term, long term, or he could never get his memory back…now I'm guessing Naruto lives alone, I suggest that he stays with one of you, so he doesn't have to be alone and scared as he proably already is." The doctor finished.

"He's not staying with me!" Sakura stepped back.

"He'll stay with me." Kakashi said.

"Oh no, not when you and Iruka live together, we want him to remember and he doesn't need to be scar for life, he'll stay with me." Sasuke said.

"Whatever you say Sasuke." Kakashi laughed.

"Ok Sasuke I need you to come with me to sign the release forms." The doctor and Sasuke walked out of the room.

---

-Sasuke's house-

"So this is where I live?" Naruto asked.

"No this is my house but your going to live with me for the time being." Sasuke replied.

"Thanks…ummm." Naruto forgot his name (again)

"Sasuke." Sasuke reminded him.

"Right, sorry." Naruto looked around the house. "Wow you live here by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I did." Sasuke laughed. Naruto looked at him confused but then smiled.

"So where do I put my stuff Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and grabbed Naruto stuff and showed him to his room.

"This is my guest bedroom make yourself at home." Sasuke head back down stairs.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go make ramen for us."

"Do I like ramen?" Naruto asked.

'_I know he has no memory but he doesn't remember if he likes RAMEN!' _Sasuke thought as he walked to the kitchen.

"Naruto lunch is ready!" Sasuke called up stairs.

"Ok, I'll be down soon!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto P.O.V

"Why do I have so much orange?" I said to myself… "This is a fugly color!" I took off my orange coat thing and walked down stair with a black shirt and fishnet with the orange pants.

"Oh there you are seat down your ramen will get cold." Sasuke smiled.

"Ok umm why do I have so much orange clothes?" I asked as I sat down. Sasuke looked at me confused.

"You know I don't know why." He laughed. I took my chopsticks off the table and put it in the blow and took some ramen in my mouth, then spate it back out.

"What's wrong too hot?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's gross." I replied. Sasuke dropped his chopsticks. "What?" He asked in shock.

"I don't like this!" I repeated.

"Do you want me to make you something else?" Sasuke asked me.

"No that's ok I'm not hungry."

"Naruto you were in a coma for three weeks you have to eat something." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't know what I want…"

"How about some…uhh…. A sandwich?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess that's ok."

"Good, because that's pretty much all I have that's still fresh." Sasuke finished his ramen and got up and made me a sandwich. I took a bit and fell in love. (A/N I'm laughing at this point)

"This is** A LOT **better, thanks Sasuke." I smiled with food in my mouth.

"Well I guess you haven't changed too much, your still a dobe." Sasuke said, I ignored him I was too busy enjoying my sandwich.

---

After lunch Sasuke and me picked a movie to watch. Sitting in the living room I couldn't help but think that I was suppose to get closer to Sasuke, so I moved closer to him. Than a little more until there was no room in between us.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm…I'm… uhh." I froze **'Tell him your cold kit' **"Huh?" I said confused.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…I'm just…cold that's all."

'_Where did that voice come from and why did he call me kit?' _

"I'll go get you a blanket." Sasuke got up and left the room. Sasuke came back and gave me the blanket, we finished watching the movie and I headed to bed.

"Night Sasuke."

"Night Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

---

_Naruto's Dream _

_In a dark room I saw no one I heard no one I was alone._

'_**How could you not know who I am? I am what you are! And you forgot you stupid human!' **A voice yelled _

'_Who are you and why are you mad at me…' _

'_**I am Kyuubi the demon sealed within you! Fool.' **_

'_What!' a fox appeared in front of me and he didn't look very happy. 'Ah! Go away!' _

'_**Shut up! You will listen to me whether you like it or not!' **_

'_No' I turned away from him _

_-End of dream- _

Sasuke P.O.V.

I heard Naruto scream I ran into his room.

"Naruto what's wrong?" I asked out of breath.

"It was just a dream." He sighed.

"You had a bad dream?" I asked Naruto looked up not knowing at first that I was there.

"Yeah…it was weird but scary." Naruto's eyes zoned out. I walked to his bed and sat at the end.

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke." He hugged me and laid back down and fall asleep. I walked out of the room and walked to my room and fall asleep.

---

Sasuke's P.O.V

-Sasuke's Dream-

"_Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as I walked passed the living room. "Come watch TV with me." _

"_Ok" I entered the living room and sat next to Naruto. "Umm Naruto why isn't the TV on?" I asked confused. He didn't say anything he just looked into my black eyes with his baby blue eyes and leaned towards me. He kissed me softly on the lips I was shocked but I didn't pull away I couldn't I froze. Naruto pulled away waiting for me to say something. I didn't say anything I just looked down trying not to look in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke…" I looked at him for a second and pulled him into a rough kiss. I focused my tongue in his mouth, our tongues danced with passion and fire. I laid him down on the couch and ran my hands down his perfect little body. He moan and that just turned me on! I ran my hand under his shirt and played with his nipples and he moaned again. I pulled away from the kiss so we could breathe._

_Both of us panting I pulled off Naruto's shirt and kisses on the lips than moved down his neck and bite and sucked everywhere. Naruto moaned and I just smirked. _

_**BEEP **_

_**BEEP**_

"_What the fuck is that noise?" I said as I looked up at Naruto._

"_Time to wake up Sasuke." Naruto smiled. _

_-End of Sasuke's dream- _

"Oh shit! What the hell is wrong with me?" I said to myself looking at my problem down south. "You've got to be kidding me." I sighed and tried to think of gross thoughts.

'_Umm…Old people, Kakashi and Iruka…oh wait I like that…wait what! Oh my god I'm gay! Umm I need to get my problem taken care of umm…Sakura!' _Then sure enough my problem went away…but now I know that I'm gay and I like Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Memories **

Chapter 2

Sasuke's P.O.V

After the dream I tried REALLY hard not to look at Naruto…like just stare at him you know. Of course with my luck I couldn't help but to look at Naruto the dream keep popping in my head and it wouldn't go away.

"Sasuke you ok? You've been staring at the same spot for like 20 minutes." Naruto asked worried.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Oh yeah, I'm fine didn't get that much sleep last night that's all." I replied.

"Oh…" Naruto said looking down at his food. "Is it my fault?" He asked shyly. For a moment I didn't know what he was talking about, then I remember he woke up screaming last night because of a bad dream.

"Oh no, I was thinking about training that's all." I replied laying my ass off.

"Oh, good then…umm…. so what are we doing today?" Naruto grinned. My eyes widen.

"Shit! We were supposed to be at the bridge an hour ago!" I yelled, Naruto looked at me confused. "Come on!" I grabbed Naruto's hand and ran out the door.

---

At the bridge we saw Sakura waiting, but no Kakashi (what else is new.) When Naruto and me got to the bridge we were panting, and I was still holding Naruto's hand.

"Umm…Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?" I looked at him and he was bright red.

"You…can let go of my hand now." Naruto coughed.

"Oh!" I said looking down. "Sorry." I let go of Naruto's hand and put my hand in my pocket.

"So why are you two late?" Sakura glared. Naruto leaned over to my and whispered in my ear.

"Who is she again?" Naruto ask shyly.

"Sakura, dobe." I smirked.

"Naruto! You still don't remember me!" Sakura screamed Naruto step back a little scared of the glare Sakura was giving him.

"Chill, Sakura give him time he'll remember soon…I'm not completely sure he remembers me." I said calmly. Sakura gave me an understanding look.

"Ok sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled.

"You really should be saying sorry to Naruto." I said looking at the confused Naruto. She glared at me, I knew that she hated Naruto and that's why it made it so much better that she was forced to say sorry to Naruto…. it took every part of her being to say it too.

"Naruto…" Naruto looked at her.

"Yes…umm…shit…Sasuke…help." Naruto looked up at me.

"Sakura." I smirked.

"Oh yeah…. sorry…note to self Sakura has pink hair." Naruto said a loud. I laughed, that was too cute; man I'm trying REALLY hard not to take him now.

"Anyway…. Naruto…I'm…so…sorr…y" Sakura voice cracked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her confused but I knew that Naruto wanted her to repeat it. I tried to hold in my laugh looking at Sakura's face was the cheery on top.

"I'm SORRY ok!" She yelled.

"Now Sakura be nice." I busted out laughing. Sakura gasped and Naruto just looked at me weird. "What?" I stopped laughing. "I can't laugh I'm not ALWAYS emotionless." I smile.

_Poof_ in a gray puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed hiding behind me. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Hmm? Sasuke I thought you told him everything." Kakashi glared at me.

"Oh…sorry Kakashi it's just that I didn't want to give him to much information all at once." Naruto grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back so I was the one only who could hear him.

"How did he do that?" Naruto whisper…. he was so cute he was like a little child asking questions about the world. I sighed to myself _'Get a hold of yourself Uchiha.' _

"It's a ninja thing." I whispered back.

"Mhm." Kakashi coughed. "Can we get started please?" Kakashi questioned as he looked back down at his book.

"Yeah sorry." I laughed a little.

"Sense we're all in such a good mood let's go out for ramen and skip training." Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"EW! Ramen no way!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Kakashi eyes both widen, Sakura fell to the floor and Kakashi dropped his book. "What?" Naruto looked at them confused. I was laughing at this point again.

"Nothing, Naruto let's go I think we should spar." I laughed again and started walking away. Naruto shook his head and followed me.

"Are you sure they're ok Sasuke? I mean all I said was 'EWW ramen no way' what's the big deal?" Naruto questioned giving me the cute confused look.

"You used to LOVE ramen." I laughed.

"I did…why?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know…. but you always had a thing for it." We got to the training area I stopped and looked at Naruto. "You ready?"

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"To fight…" I said.

"Why I thought we were friends?"

"Naruto it's training…it's not like were mad at each other…dobe." I smiled.

"Why do you call me dobe? That's not very nice you know."

"Umm…well you and me have a weird friendship/rival thing I call you dobe…and you call me teme."

'I never knew why we did this stuff until now…it was kind of annoying explaining things to Naruto, but I had to remember that he doesn't remember anything.' Lost in my thoughts again Naruto poked me. "Huh?" I looked at Naruto he was three inches away from me. "Oh shit, don't do that!" "Sorry Sasuke but you were zoned out again." Naruto grinned. "Yeah I was thinking…anyway let's get started." I got ready, Naruto just stood there. --- Normal P.O.V "Ok Naruto you ready?" Sasuke asked pulling out a star. "Yeah…. I guess." Sasuke threw his star at Naruto; he jumped up, flipped and landed behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked behind him and pulled his leg up to kick Naruto but Naruto grabbed it and flipped Sasuke so he was on his back. 

"This is fun" Naruto smiled.

"It's not over yet." Sasuke grinned using his free leg to kick Naruto making him fall down. Sasuke got up and pulled out a kunai…. he looked at Naruto and he froze.

"Naruto?" Sasuke put the kunai to his side; Naruto said nothing just had a very scared look. "Naruto?" Sasuke waved his hand that had the kunai; Naruto grabbed his head and screamed.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke dropped the kunai and bent down next to Naruto.

"Ah…the pain make the pain go away! Sasuke help me!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto…" Naruto pulled his head down to his knees repeating himself.

Poof 

Kakashi appeared and saw Naruto on the ground screaming bloody murder.

"Sasuke what the fuck did you do?" Kakashi ran of to Naruto.

"I didn't, we were sparing and I pull out my kun-" Sasuke froze.

"Pulled out what?" Kakashi was trying to get Naruto to stop screaming.

"My kunai…" Sasuke looked down. Without a word Kakashi grabbed Naruto and was gone in a puff of smoke.

---

"Shit, shit!" Kakashi yelled.

"What the hell is that noise Kakashi?" Iruka asked covering his ears.

"Naruto…get 'the' scroll!" Kakashi order.

"Ok." Iruka ran out of the room as Kakashi cut off Naruto's shirt. Iruka ran back in the room with 'the' scroll. "Here…why is he screaming?"

"No time!" Kakashi yelled…he did several different hand signs and whispered something and pressed on Naruto's seal. A bright light lit up in the room and dimmed down. Naruto stop screaming and Kakashi fell backwards, "Damn that took a lot of charka…" Kakashi sighed. Iruka kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist.

"So what happened?" Iruka asked.

"Something triggered in his mind which let Naruto feel pain…and Kyuubi almost took over. Good thing I sensed his charka in time. Get Sasuke…" Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, sir." Iruka smiled.

---

Sasuke was still sitting there playing back what happened just an hour ago. _'Why was he screaming…for me? Maybe when I pulled my kunai out it made him think back to the mission with the three ninjas…I hope he's ok I mean I couldn't live with that.' _Sasuke sighed, the event still playing in his head.

Poof 

Sasuke looked up. "Iruka what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Kakashi needs to talk to you. Come on." Iruka reach his hand to Sasuke to get him off the ground. Sasuke took Iruka's hand and was pulled up. They transported to Kakashi's in a poof of gray smoke.

When they got there Naruto was on the floor and Kakashi was sitting against the wall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried running towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Kakashi yelled…. Sasuke froze and looked at Kakashi.

"Why…is he ok? What happened?" Sasuke questioned.

"If you touch him right now he'll start screaming again…let him wake up on his own." Kakashi sighed. "He's fine…Naruto freaked out because the kunai brought back the attack."

"Oh…How did you get him to calm down?" Sasuke looked down at Naruto.

"I had to close his seal again…Kyuubi thought it was a perfect time to come out…" Kakashi got up and walked around Naruto to Sasuke.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke said confused looking at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled.

"What I thought he knew…and even though he didn't know before he needs to know now ok?"

"Fine you tell him…I had to tell Naruto." Iruka left the room, Kakashi sighed.

"Ok now I'm really confused." Sasuke tried to catch Kakashi's gaze.

"Oh…sorry…ok Kyuubi…you've heard of the nine tailed fox that attacked our village right?"

"Yeah…I heard about a few times but no one goes into detail."

"Yeah, because were not supposed to talk about it…anyway Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes widen…

"What?"

"Can't tell you why it's Naruto…but Kyuubi is in him…. haven't you noticed that the villagers treat him pretty badly?" Kakashi sat down again. Sasuke thought about for a minute…

"Yeah…now that I think about it…" Sasuke sat down next to Kakashi.

"Well it's because that ALL of them know that Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto and they think he is the demon."

"They do?"

"Yes…well the seal is not an easy one to break…but sometimes cracks happened if you could call them that…and Kyuubi let's out his charka." Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed.

"I see."

"If Kyuubi gets out fully no more Naruto…so pretty much everyone who is a jonin (sp) knows how to reseal him." Kakashi finished. "You can crush here for the night…and take Naruto home tomorrow…. Oh I almost forgot…Naruto has no memory of how the villagers treat him so do NOT let him walk Konoha alone…or he's going to get a VERY rude awaking. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now good night." Kakashi said walking out of the room. Sasuke looked at Naruto…he looked so cold to him. Sasuke found a blanket and tried very hard not to touch Naruto. He covered Naruto and walked to Kakashi's couch and tried to fall asleep.

---

Naruto's P.O.V

_I sat up in the dark room again…this time I wasn't scared just confused. _

"_Wasn't I just fighting with Sasuke?" I questioned myself. _

"_**Damn I almost got out!" **A voice yelled._

"_Kyuubi?" I got to my feet and tried to find where the voice was coming from. _

"_**I see you've stop screaming it's about damn time…" **Kyuubi walked into the light._

"_I was screaming? Why?" I don't remember much of what happened…jut that I was fighting with Sasuke then I was out cold…did he knock me out?_

"_**You saw a kunai and flipped…. you had a flashback…and by the way you scream REALLY loud…" **He glared._

"_Are you always this cheerful?" I smiled._

"_**I don't see why your smiling, first off you don't remember who you are or me for that matter…second you just had a freak attack and scared the Uchiha half to death…. and you made Kakashi use up a lot of charka…. wait that's my fault…" **_

"_I scared Sasuke?" _

"_**Yes do you want a replay?" **Kyuubi smirked _

"_You can do that?" _

"_**I am what you are remember kit?" **_

"_Oh yeah…sure replay I guess." I wasn't really ready to see it but I had to. _

_-End of Dream- _

---

Normal P.O.V

Naruto woke up not sure where he was…. he saw that his shirt had been cut off of him and he had a blanket covering him. He pulled back the blanket…_'I still got my pants on good…' _Naruto sighed. He got to his feet and walked around a bit.

"Hello? Anyone here, Sasuke?" Naruto said as he walked slowly into another room. He heard someone moan and Naruto just froze, he looked over the couch and saw Sasuke sleeping.

"Sasuke?" Naruto reached his hand over the couch and shook Sasuke's shoulder. "You awake?" Sasuke jumped and was awake.

"Huh? Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him lazily and then his eyes brighten. "NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped over the couch and glumped Naruto. "Your awake! Are you ok?"

"At the moment I can't breath." Naruto groaned.

"Oh sorry." Sasuke got off Naruto and pulled him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto dusted himself off.

"No I mean from yesterday?" Sasuke looked down.

"I don't remember yesterday." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really…not all that screaming?" Sasuke ask.

"Nope…I was screaming?" Naruto looked around the house some more.

"Yeah REALLY loud." Sasuke followed Naruto.

"Wow disavow…" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You mean that house?"

"No what you said…" Naruto looked away. "So where are we?"

"Kakashi's…" Sasuke sat down on the couch. ****

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked picking up a book.

"Because you were screaming and I had to shut you up…and if you want to keep that hand I sagest you put that book down." Kakashi walked in the room rubbing his eye. Naruto dropped they book and went to sit on the couch next to Sasuke. "See Iruka this is why I don't want kids." Kakashi looked behind him where Iruka was standing in to doorway.

"You so up tight Kakashi." Iruka walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. "But I love you anyway." He kissed Kakashi's cheek…and he blushed behind his mask.

"Umm…we are still here." Sasuke said and the both glared. Naruto said nothing he thought it was cute…why? He has no idea.

"If it bugs you so much than leave." Kakashi glared.

"Kakashi!" Iruka hit him.

"What you were thinking it I just said it." Kakashi rubbed him arm.

"Fine we will leave…Come on Naruto." Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Ummm…as much as I want to leave I would like a shirt…" Naruto blushed.

"Kakashi did you have to cut his shirt off?" Sasuke glared.

"Yes it makes it more dramatic…" Kakashi smiled.

"Oh his jacket is at the training grounds still." Sasuke remembered that Naruto took is off before the started fighting.

"I'll go get it I guess…wait why don't you just transport back to you house Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed.

"Oh yeah…umm I didn't think of that." Sasuke smiled and he took Naruto's hand and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

---

"Wow, I feel light headed." Naruto said grabbing his head. Sasuke was going to say something but he bit his tongue.

"Anyway…I'm going to go take a shower I feel gross from yesterday…if you want to take one there's another one right down the hall ok Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he headed for the stairs.

"Ok thanks Sasuke" Naruto grinned. Sasuke walked upstairs and went to his room to get some clothes. He looked around his room…. it seemed different was something missing? Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong…but what? _'Let's see my clothes are here, my bed, my dress is here, my window is open…. WAIT my window is opened!' _

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, but no response "Shit." Sasuke said to himself and ran downstairs. "Naruto you down here?" Sasuke walked into the living room slowly…. he didn't hear the shower running so Naruto must be downstairs. No one was in the living room so Sasuke walked to the kitchen nothing. _'Where the hell is Naruto?'_ Sasuke was lost in his thoughts and he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"Hello Sasuke…" A voice said from behind Sasuke…. he slowly turned around and gasped when he saw who is was….


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Memories **

Chapter 3

Sasuke's P.O.V

My eyes widen as I looked into his face…Itachi! I stepped back a little and he came forward.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled.

"Now, Sasuke is that any way to treat your brother?" Itachi smirked grabbing my wrist. "Now where is Naruto I have some business with him and if you don't tell me, I have no problem killing you." He glared. _'He didn't find Naruto…what? Then where the fuck did he go?' _

"Like I would tell you!" I yelled. "What do you want with Naruto?"

"That's none of your damn business. Now where is he!" Itachi had a short temper and I was pushing it. I pulled my arm out of his grip and ran like hell to the door. I opened the door and ran out to the street trying to sense Naruto charka…as I ran I heard Itachi yell something but I could hear what, I just kept running. So much for the great Uchiha…but I was to worried about Naruto…Kakashi is going to kill me.

---

I finally sense Naruto; he was at the training grounds.

"Naruto…" I said softly, he turned around his eyes seemed empty. "Naruto are you ok?" I walked towards him and he stepped back. He grabbed his head and pulled it down. "Naruto?" I was really confused. He was whispering something to himself I couldn't really hear…but what I did hear was 'No, not yet.' He looked back up at me and he eyes were that bright blue again.

"Sasuke…" He stepped towards me. "Umm…I know I still don't remember you or anyone else for the matter, but I feel different around you…. than from everyone else..." Naruto took another step forward and I just stood there like a deer in the headlights. "I don't know what…. or why I feel this way I just do and I want to see if it's true…" Naruto was a few inches away from me. He leaned closer to me and pressed his lips against mine…my eyes widen and I tried to pull away, but when I did he followed and soon I hit a tree. Naruto deepened the kiss and pushed me into the tree I moaned in his mouth, giving Naruto the chance to stick he tongue in my mouth. His tongue searched every part in my mouth…. Naruto put his hand up my shirt and grazed my already hard nipples I moaned louder. Then Naruto pulled away, I was panting and he was too I looked at Naruto and he smirked at me.

"Damn…" was all I could say. My eyes widen as I saw a dark figure came up behind Naruto. "Naruto look out!" I yelled but it was too late the dark figure cut Naruto's throat and Naruto laid there lifeless. "NO…Naruto." I cried, I glared at the figure and he came into the light. "Itachi you'll pay!"

"You first." Itachi raised his kunai.

---

I woke up in cold sweat screaming…I looked around and I was in my room. _'It was a dream?' _I sighed and got up and walked out of my room and went to Naruto's room. He was sounded asleep. _'Man what a heavy sleeper.' _I closed his door and walked down the hall to take a shower.

---

Normal P.O.V

Naruto woke up hearing the shower running he looked at the clock it read 2:30am. _'Why is Sasuke taking a shower at this hour?' _

'_**You didn't hear him scream earlier?' **_

'_He did, maybe I should talk to him.' _

'_**No skin off my nose, I'm going to sleep don't wake me.' **_

Naruto pulled his covers back and got to his feet.

He walked to the door and opened it; walking down the hall he could hear Sasuke talking…_'Is he singing?' _Naruto laughed a little…he got to the door and he pressed his ear to it. **_'I thought you were going to talk to him…not listen to him while he takes a shower.' _**

'_And I thought you were asleep…so go away.' _Naruto continued to try to listen what Sasuke was saying. 'Ok Sasuke you need to stop thinking like this…even though the dreams seem to be real…. ah shit what am I going to do now!' Naruto was confused and zoned out until he heard the shower turn off. _'Shit' _he heard Sasuke come closer to the door. Naruto acted like he just woke up.

"Naruto? What the hell?" Sasuke gasped grabbing the towel around his waist.

"Umm…I heard the shower running and I wanted to make sure it was you…" Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to act like he just woke up.

'**_Nice one' _**

'_You know what…. shut up!'_ Naruto looked Sasuke up and down and tried every hard not to drool.

'**_Don't get to existed' _**

"Naruto…umm…can you move so I can get to my room…" Sasuke blushed.

"Oh yeah…. sorry." Naruto stepped aside to let Sasuke through. As Sasuke walked away Naruto heard him say 'Damn that was close…'

'_What was close?' _

'You're an idiot…. do I have to explain it…no I won't this is fun…you not having you memory is fun…. for me'

'_That's good to know…wait you're an ass.' _

'_**And it took you this long to figure that out too' **_

'_Ah, I hate you!' _Naruto walked back to his room…. before entering he looked at Sasuke's door…._ 'Should I go in there?'_

'_**Do you want to…wait I know your thoughts…umm…let's see you REALLY want to, so go…' **_

'_I don't want to scare him.' _

'_**Why that's fun.' **_

'_You know you may be within me but you are not me!' _

'_**Sorry I won't help you…jeeze you're so touchy.' **_Naruto sighed…and walked into his room. **_'Why didn't you go to the Uchiha's room? You know you wanted to…'_**

'_I know I did…but I didn't ok so leave me alone.' _

'_**Whatever…I'm going to sleep for real this time.' **_

'_Fine…' _Naruto jumped on his bed. "This is stupid I should just go and get it over with…No wait that makes me sound mean…Ah this sucks…" Naruto whispered to himself. "Just go, yeah and…say what to Sasuke…why did I have to lose my memory?"

'**_I could fix that.' _**

'_You can? Why didn't you say so earlier?'_

'_**I thought you wanted to get your memory back on your own…If you do get it back you won't remember this…' **_

'_Remember what?' _

'_**You won't know that you lost your memory you will most likely think that the Uchiha brought you here…and then get mad…' **_

'_I will?'_

'_**Yeah…' **_

'I don't want to be mad a Sasuke…' 

'_**Your choice kit...' **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Memories 

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke saw the sunlight hit his room and got up…he didn't sleep after his shower because he didn't want that dream to come back. Sasuke got to his feet and put on a tight black shirt and some jeans and walked downstairs. He didn't hear any noise downstairs so he thought Naruto was still asleep…. Sasuke went to the kitchen and sure enough Naruto was just sitting there…he was zoned out just staring at the wall.

"Morning…dobe." Sasuke, walk to the table.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Oh yeah morning Sasuke." Naruto smiled as Sasuke sat next to him. "How did you sleep?" Naruto asked Sasuke looked at him for a moment then looked away. "Sasuke are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm going to go for a walk." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

---

Naruto's P.O.V

'_I guess his dream was pretty bad.'_

'_**Yeah…he seem depressed.' **_

'_Yeah…I should go find him and talk to him.'_

'_**You already tried that and he left…smart one.'**_

'_So…I can try again.' _

'_**True…but the Uchiha needs to be alone I think…' **_

'_Oh so know you give advice.' _

'_**Sure…I'm going back to sleep you stubborn ass.' **_

'_Takes one to know one.'_

'**_Fuck you!' _**I got up from the table and headed for the door.

---

I was trying to think where Sasuke would go…I headed for the training grounds because that was the only place I know of…kind of sad. As I walked through town people were giving me dirty looks I tried to ignore them…but then people started yelling at me 'Go away you damn demon!' 'Go to hell!' I was getting scared. Naruto wasn't paying attention and he ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said

"Well, well, well looky here boys it's the demon brat!" The boy that Naruto ran into glared.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh this is going to be fun." The man pushed Naruto into an ally way and pushed up to the wall, crushed his lips to Naruto. _'What the fuck!' _Naruto tried to push him off but the man grabbed his hands and put them over his head and continued kissing Naruto, Naruto gasped when he felt the man graze over his seal. Which gave the man the perfect chance to stick his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto then kneed the guy in the balls…he pulled away. "Fuck, fucking demon!" the man yelled. He quickly recovered (A/N I have no idea how) and grabbed Naruto around the neck and pushed him against the wall. "I was going to be nice, but you just pushed me demon." He smirked and unbuttoned Naruto's pants; Naruto's eyes widen…after that every thing when black.

---

Kyuubi's P.O.V

Oh hell no I'll be damned if I'm going to let so asshole rape Naruto, so I took over! Red charka formed around me and pushed the asshole off of me. I opened my eyes and glared at the human…he back away and ran off…humans scare to easily. I started to run after him, but then Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"**Shit."** I let Naruto take over again.

---

Normal P.O.V

Naruto's eyes turn back to blue as he fell to the ground, but Kakashi caught him and picked him up. He headed for Sasuke's glaring at nothing.

"Sasuke I'm going to kill you." Kakashi, mumble to himself. Kakashi let himself in Sasuke's house and put Naruto on the couch and waited for Sasuke. It didn't take long for Sasuke to walk in.

"Naruto I'm ba- Kakashi what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, while Kakashi's glaring at him.

"You left Naruto by himself?" Kakashi watched Sasuke walk in the living room.

"Yeah…. so it was only for ten minutes."

"So? Naruto almost got rape!" Kakashi yelled.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widen.

"He most likely went out **on his own** liking for you and some asshole started messing with him…good thing Kyuubi save him!"

"I didn't know that he would follow me…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw dry tear marks on his face.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed and walked up to Sasuke. "You seem to have a lot on your mind…maybe it would be best if Naruto stayed with Iruka and me."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't want to lose him again…this is my only change to tell him…ah never mind." Sasuke looked away.

"Tell him what Sasuke?" Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke…tell him what?" Sasuke finally turned to Kakashi tears building up in his eyes.

"That…that I…umm love him." Sasuke sighed.

"You what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Memories 

Chapter 5

"You what?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke confused.

"I love him…I always hid it from everyone…even him, but I want to change that I want to tell him…please don't take him away!" Sasuke begged. Kakashi of all people should know what it was like, it was kind of same thing with him and Iruka.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine this is your last chance though…. keep him safe." Kakashi order. Sasuke wiped away his tears.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sasuke smiled and hugged him.

"Ok, that's enough I got to get back to Iruka." Kakashi headed for the door.

---

After Kakashi left Sasuke walked over to the couch where Naruto was and sat at the end. He looked Naruto up and down and smiled.

"I'm glad your ok Naruto." Sasuke touched Naruto shoulder and he flinched, Sasuke quickly pulled his hand back. Sasuke saw tears running down Naruto's face. Sasuke sighed and walked to the kitchen to make him self something to eat.

Naruto woke up he looked around…._ 'How did I get here?' _Naruto rubbed his head and wiped the tears away. Naruto looked down his shirt was torn a little but nothing else. He got to his feet and walked around. _'My ass don't hurt…that's a good thing' _

'_**Thanks to me.' **_

'_Huh?'_

'I took over and saved your ass…for the Uchiha' 

'_Really thanks…HEY! I don't like Sasuke like that!' _

'_**I know your thought kit so you can't lie to me.'**_

'_Damn it!' _Naruto heard noise coming from the kitchen…he walked in and saw Sasuke cooking…he threw a spoon in the sink and grabbed a bowel. Naruto leaned against the doorway and watched Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke turned around with his food and set it on the table really fast and turned back round. When he turned back around with a cup in his hand he saw Naruto staring at him.

"Shit!" Sasuke jumped and drop the cup and the liquid spilled all over the floor; he put his hand over his heart. "Naruto don't do that!"

"What did I do?" Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"Come in to a room all quit like and scare me!" Sasuke glared and Naruto smiled. _Doesn't he remember what happened to him today? _

"Sorry Sasuke didn't mean too." Naruto jumped up on the counter. "You going to clean that up?" Naruto pointed to the cup and liquid on the floor. Sasuke looked down and back at Naruto and glared.

"Yes" Sasuke mocked, he grabbed a rag and cleaned the floor giving Naruto and perfect view of his ass!

'And you think I'm a pervert' 'What can I say he has a nice ass.' 'Good point.' 'YAY! I'm right.' 'Shut up…' Sasuke finished and looked at Naruto he was zoned out. "Did you like what you saw, dobe?" Sasuke smirked. "Huh?" Naruto shook his head… "What are you talking about?" "I know you were looking at my ass." Sasuke laughed. Naruto blushed and looked away from Sasuke. "Naruto I was kidding…. you were looking at my ass?" Sasuke asked seriously. "Well…I…umm…so what did you make." Naruto tried to change the subject. "Oh no, don't try to change the subject…were you looking at my ass?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Ummm…maybe." Naruto blushed a darker shade of red. Sasuke knew Naruto was looking at his ass but he wanted to hear it from him. "Naruto…look at me…were you?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes. "Ok, ok I was." Naruto sighed. 

"I thought so." Sasuke turned around again. "You want anything?"

"No I'm good." Naruto started to swing his feet back and forth, and accidentally hit Sasuke's ass.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelped.

"What…what happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"As if you don't know!" Sasuke glared. "You hit me in the ass! What the hell."

"I did…I am so, so sorry I didn't mean to." Naruto blushed.

"Mmhmm sure." Sasuke rubbed his ass and sat down and started eating. Naruto sat next to him.

"What, it's not like I planned that…it's not my fault your ass is big!" Naruto pouted.

"Are you saying that I have a fat ass?" Sasuke glared (A/N There acting like girls!)

"No, I'm saying its big…there's a difference." Naruto smirked.

"Ok Naruto whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to watch T.V enjoy your meal Sasuke." Naruto smiled getting up from the table.

"Thank, dobe." Sasuke smirked and Naruto walked out of the room.

---

"Let's see what's on the telly." Naruto grabbed the remote and flipped threw the channels. "Stupid, don't think so, I'm to old for that, to young, gay, lame, what the fuck?" Naruto stopped at a movie. "I could watch this." Naruto watched it and had no idea what was going on…so he made up a story for fun.

"Hey, Naruto what are you watching?" Sasuke asked walking into the room.

"Don't know…. but Mary doesn't know that Jean is going out with her boyfriend Zach and she's all pissed because Zach keeps leaving her." Naruto didn't even look at Sasuke.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, yeah I got here in the middle so I just made up a story it's fun." Naruto grinned.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke smiled.

"It's fun, come join me." Naruto patted the couch telling Sasuke to sit.

"Fine." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto rolling his eyes. "Ok who's, who?"

"Ok that's Jean." Naruto pointed at random. "That's Zach, and that little skinny girl is Mary." Naruto smiled.

"Umm…Naruto you know this is in Spanish right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah…that's why this is fun." Naruto turned away from Sasuke and watched the T.V.

---

It was getting dark and Naruto started falling asleep.

"Naruto you want to go to bed." Sasuke yawned.

"No I want to know what happens to Mary." Naruto wined, without even think Naruto grabbed Sasuke arm and put it around his back, and cuddled next to Sasuke.

"Umm…Naruto." Sasuke blushed.

"Shh! It's getting good."

'**_Damn you good.'_**

' _Thanks I had to plan it just right to.' _

'Two words, have fun…' 'I will.' 'I'll go to sleep.' The movie ended and Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and yawned putting his hands over his head. "That was a good movie." Naruto got up and headed for the stairs. "You coming Sasuke?" Naruto, look behind him. "Yeah." Sasuke turned off the T.V and walked to the stairs where Naruto was. 

"Poke." Naruto smiled poking Sasuke.

"Hey! Why did you poke me?" Sasuke wined.

"Because, it's fun poking you." Naruto poked him again and ran up stairs. "Hehe" Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm going to get you Naruto!" Sasuke ran up the stairs trying to catch Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed running into his room, closing his door.

"Dobe, I'm going to get you some point in time, so there's no use hiding from me!" Sasuke called. Sasuke heard footsteps in Naruto's room Sasuke smirked. He opened the door slowly and poked his head inside.

"Naruto I know your in here…. come out, come out where ever you are." Sasuke sang. Sasuke looked around the room he didn't see Naruto.

"AH!" Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto about to fall on him, and he did. "Haha Sasuke I got you!" Naruto grinned pinning Sasuke to the floor. (A/N oO)

"Yes, you did now get off me dobe." Sasuke glared…even though he liked it.

"Make me." Naruto said acting childish.

"Fine." Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and flipped him around so Naruto was on bottom.

'**_Holy hell…what did I miss!'_**

'_Go to sleep.'_

'Hell no!' 

'_Kyuubi you already said you would!'_

'_**I lied.' **_

'_Damn you!' _

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"Umm…Sasuke what is that look?" Naruto questioned.

"What look?"

"The look you're giving me duh!" Naruto wiggled around, Sasuke add more pressure to hold Naruto down. "Sasuke! What the fuck!" Naruto wined. Sasuke smirked. _This is my chance. _Sasuke lowered his head…he was three inches from Naruto's face. Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on the lips and pulled away.

'**_Wow he kissed you first, go Uchiha!'_**

'_Damn I can move and I want more!' _Naruto did not look away from Sasuke's gaze, Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something. All Naruto did was smile at Sasuke, Sasuke kissed Naruto again but with more passion…Naruto moan and it made Sasuke go wild. He bit Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth so Sasuke could slip his tongue in. Sasuke covered every part of Naruto's mouth…getting aroused with each wrapping of their tongues.

Sasuke pulled away so they could breath…Sasuke looked at Naruto his eyes were filled with lust.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sasuke smiled, Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at Sasuke.

"You…you do?" Naruto blushed.

"Yes, I always have." Sasuke kissed Naruto again and pulled away just as fast. He got off Naruto and pulled him up. "Come on." Sasuke lead Naruto to his room. As soon as they entered the room Sasuke pushed Naruto to the wall and kiss him roughly, biting, sucking, the whole nine yards…Naruto moan as Sasuke sucked on his neck leaving a mark. Naruto shirt got in Sasuke's way he glared and pulled it off of Naruto and continued his trail. He stopped at Naruto's nipples and bite on one than sucked on it teasing Naruto.

"Ah…Sasuke…sto…. stop…. ah…. teasing!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto legs up and carried him to the bed with his mouth still attached to Naruto's nipple. He laid Naruto on the bed and continued his trail down Naruto body, biting, sucking and kissing…. with each moan coming from Naruto. Sasuke stopped at Naruto's pant he stopped and unzipped them with his mouth and pulled them off. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's boxer with his mouth and pulled them back and let them go making them hit Naruto.

"Ah…Sasuke." Naruto wined. Sasuke pulled off Naruto boxers and reviled Naruto's erection. Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth and Naruto moaned loud! Sasuke sucked slowly and hard.

"Ah!! Sasuke…. fas…faster!" Naruto moaned bucking his hips. Sasuke held them down and sucked harder and faster. "SASUKE!" Naruto cried coming in Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke swallowed every last drop. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto letting him taste himself while putting lube on his three fingers. Sasuke put one finger in Naruto, which made Naruto gasps in pain. Sasuke let Naruto get use to it than added a second finger, Naruto moved uncomfortably…Sasuke just added the third finger and moved around in Naruto until he find the special spot. Naruto moaned loud…Sasuke smirked and pulled out his fingers and readied himself for Naruto.

Before entering Sasuke looking at Naruto, and he nodded…Sasuke pushed in slowly trying very hard not to start pounding the blond. When Sasuke was fully in Naruto adjust to it and Sasuke started thrusting slowly. Hitting Naruto on the special spot each time…Naruto moaned louder.

"Sasuke! Fa…faster!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke moved faster and harder into Naruto and pumped him at the rhythm as he thrust.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he came in Sasuke's hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled after coming into Naruto and falling on top of him. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke said cuddling next to Naruto.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto smiled falling asleep in Sasuke's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Memories**

Chapter 6

Naruto woke up having no idea where he was…he felt someone breathing on his neck and when he turned around his eyes widen.

"S…Sasuke!" Naruto wiggled out of Sasuke's grip, which woke up Sasuke.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at Naruto lazily and smiled. "Morning Naruto."

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!?" Naruto screamed noticing he had no clothes on.

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You got your memory back."

"What?" Naruto put on his clothes. "You…. got me drunk or something!"

'**_Chill kit.'_**

'_Why? He fucking raped me!' _

'**_No he didn't…let him explain.' _**

"Naruto calm down." Sasuke put his hands up.

"You got five minutes to explain!" Naruto backed away, but stopped from a pain in his ass. "Ah! Shit why does my ass hurt?"

"Ok, ok! Chill." Sasuke told Naruto, he told him everything. Naruto sat there in silence for a second.

"So let me get this right…I didn't like ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Umm…yeah." what Sasuke failed to tell Naruto was what he did to him last night.

"So why does my ass hurt?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke had to figure out how to put it without upsetting him even more.

"Umm…I don't know how do say this…" Sasuke sighed looking away from Naruto.

"Just say it…your running out of time!" Naruto ordered.

"Ok, ok…ummm…you and me we uh…had sex." Sasuke whispered.

"WE WHAT?" Naruto yelled staying up pointing his figure at Sasuke.

'**_Chill, you know you love him.' _**

'_That's not the point I have no memory of this!' _

'True but stop freaking out, you make the Uchiha upset and I know you don't want that. So sit your ass down!'

'Ok! Jeeze.' Naruto calmed down and sat back down. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto he couldn't. Naruto sighed a grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke looked up at Naruto confused.

"I'm not mad at what you did…I'm mad because I don't remember it." Sasuke's face lit up and he hugged Naruto. "And now…I have no idea why I said that…I…I got to go…I'll get me stuff later." Naruto stormed out of the room.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled, but it was too late Naruto was gone.

---

'What the hell?'

'He wasn't saying anything.'

'You didn't give him the chance!'

'Well, I shouldn't have said that ok!'

'Why it's true!'

'That's not the point ok?'

'Then what is the point?'

'Ah! I don't want to talk about! Leave me alone for once!'

Naruto speeded off to his apartment ignoring the screaming and yelling as always. He entered his apartment it was trashed. On the walls someone spray-painted: 'Go to hell!'

'Damn Demon,' 'You shouldn't be alive!' Naruto fell to his knees and punched the floor, over and over until his knuckles started bleeding.

"Why do I get treated this way all the time! It's no fair!" Naruto yelled crying.

"Naruto, I'm sorry-oh my god what happened?" Sasuke asked walking in to Naruto's apartment.

"Don't worry about it, it happens all the time." Naruto said getting off the floor and wiping his tears away.

"No it doesn't" Sasuke followed Naruto.

"It does to me ok! Not everyone can be the great Uchiha you know!" Naruto glared.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow, as Naruto walked into his room.

"You have that big house, everyone likes you even though you're a jerk to them, and me I'm so nice to the villagers and they still see the demon and not me. They judge me because they all know Kyuubi is sealed within me." Naruto sat on his bed looking out the window. "But I'm not Kyuubi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but they will never see that." Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"I only see Naruto Uzumaki, no one or nothing else." Sasuke smiled.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned.

"What? I mean I did-"

"No you didn't, that wasn't really me…it was a empty case, he had no memory just feelings…. my feelings. I know how I feel about you. How do you truly feel about me?" Naruto cut off Sasuke.

"Naruto, when you got attack, I was the one that stayed by your side for three weeks. I was the only one that made sure that when you woke up you wouldn't be alone. I took you into my house and I even told Kakashi that I…love you." Sasuke sat next to Naruto trying to get him to look at him. Which work 'cause Naruto look at Sasuke and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"You did?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Yes, and he was very shocked too…Naruto I love you and I always have…I'm just REALLY bad at showing it." Sasuke smiled.

"I can tell." Naruto smiled back. "And I love you too…man that feels good to say after all this time." Sasuke took his head and wiped away the tears in Naruto's eyes…and pulled him closer and kissed him gently on the lips. They pulled away and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward into a rough kiss. It took Sasuke by surprise…but that change quickly. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away for much needed air.

"Are you sure about this, I mean doesn't your ass still hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't care, I had no memory of the first time." Naruto pouted.

"Ok, dobe." Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto into a kiss before he could call Sasuke teme. Naruto tucked on Sasuke's shirt and they pulled away to take his shirt off and Naruto's. Naruto looked down Sasuke and catch something on himself.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked pointed to a love mark.

"It's my love mark…it means your mine." Sasuke smirked.

"Your so pos-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips. Sasuke slip his tongue in Naruto's mouth, while Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke moaned in Naruto's mouth, as he grabbed Naruto hand and pulled it down to his pants. Naruto got the hint and unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, Sasuke moved away from Naruto's lips and trailed down his body. He stopped at Naruto's neck and started biting, sucking, and licking, Naruto moaned and rubbed Sasuke's hard erection, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and moaned loud.

"Nar-Naruto!" Sasuke called, Naruto just smirked. Sasuke glared and moved his hand to Naruto's erection. (A/N Sex WAR!!!) Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke and moaned.

"Ah…Sasuke! Your…ah…. teasing!" Naruto moaned.

"Damn right." Sasuke smirked lowering his head to Naruto's other head (A/N HEHE!) Sasuke took in all of Naruto. Naruto held on tightly to his sheets and bucked his hips wanting Sasuke to go faster. Sasuke held Naruto's hips down and moved faster.

"Sasuke…fas…faster!" Naruto called, Sasuke did so, and as he felt Naruto close to reaching his climax…. he pulled away. Naruto glared at him. "I don't want you coming…yet." Sasuke smirked, "Suck" Sasuke order putting three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth. Once Sasuke fingers were ready, he pulled them out and put them at Naruto's entrance. "You ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded, Sasuke slip in one finger, then quickly putting the second one, letting Naruto get use to that he add his third finger. He moved his fingers around inside of Naruto, Naruto held back his screaming.

"Don't hold it back, I want to hear you scream." Sasuke said noticing Naruto's face. Naruto finally let out a moan. "Found it." Sasuke smirked. "Now I don't have any lube so this is going to hurt ok?" Sasuke warned him.

"Ok," Naruto answered, Sasuke readied himself and pushed in slowly. "Ahhh!" Naruto cried in pain. "Just…go…in!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't want to…hurt you." Sasuke said in between breaths.

"Too…. late." Naruto moved his hands behind Sasuke and pulled him closer…making him ram into Naruto. They both screamed of pain and pleasure, Sasuke took a deep breath, "Mo…move…teme!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke began to move back and forth slowly. "Fa...faster!" Naruto moaned, Sasuke went faster and faster, making Naruto go wild. He started pumping him at the same rhythm too. "Ah, SASUKE!" Naruto called.

"NARUTO!' Sasuke yelled as they both came, Sasuke fall on top of Naruto and kissed him on his lips lightly. "I love you Naruto-kun"

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around him, falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Memories 

Chapter 7

Naruto's P.O.V

So after I got my memory back things went back to normal for the most part. I've changed my look I mostly wear black and very little orange, and ramen is still in my heart but so are sandwiches. **(A/N LMAO) **

So anyway Sasuke, Sakura and me are waiting for Kakashi as always at the bridge, were staying there in silences for a while, until Sakura broke it…. just like her.

"So, Naruto you don't remember any thing that happen when you lost you memory?" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Nope." I said simply not really wanting to talk to her.

"Oh that's kind of weird don't you think…" At this point I'm not even listening to her, so she talking to herself. I turn to Sasuke, him being his usual quite self I was going to make him talk.

"So, Sasuke what now?" I asked randomly hoping he would know what I was talking about.

"Well, you could do two things," He paused and looked at me. "You could one: continue to live in the god forsaken little apartment, or two: come live with me in the Uchiha Manor." Sasuke smirked, Sakura stopped talking to herself and started twitching, and I was speechless.

_He, he just asked me to MOVE IN WITH HIM holy shit! _

_**Say something kit!**_

"So what will it be dobe?" Sasuke questioned, I was too happy to care that he called me dobe.

"I…I say HELL YEAH!" I jump up and hug Sasuke and he kissed me lightly on the lips and I blush.

"WHAT?!" Sakura finally said something. I let go of Sasuke and we just stare at her for a minute.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were here Sakura." Sasuke shrugged.

"I can't wait to tell Iruka and Kakashi!" I grinned.

"Your gay…with Naruto?" Sakura said slowly.

"No, I just ask any old person to come live with me." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"So, what did I miss?" Kakashi asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke asked me to move in with him!" I said happily.

"Wow, in front of Sakura too." Kakashi looked at Sakura she was in shock. **(A/N I love this!) **

"Hn, she'll leave me alone now…but now I have to worry about Yaoi fangirls." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh yeah, I remember them, they stocked Iruka and me for about a year." Kakashi thought aloud.

"Umm…guys Sakura is twitching really bad." I pointed out. Kakashi sighed and walked over to Sakura, he shook her shoulder but she stay in the same state.

"Sakura…Earth to Sakura." Kakashi waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh I got an idea!" I grinned; I walked up to Sakura, licked my finger and stuck it in her ear. She screamed her head off and tried to get my spite out of her ear. "It worked!" I cheered, Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi couldn't believe I just stuck my finger in Sakura's ear…I laughed.

"NARUTO! Why did you do that? You asshole!" Sakura glared and was about to hit me in the head when I stepped back and she lost her balance, and fell on her face. I laughed again I even caught Sasuke laughing.

"Umm…anyway I don't think training is necessary today so the day is yours, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to Iruka's." Kakashi grinned behind his mask and disappeared.

"Sweet! Come on Sasuke we can move my stuff to your place!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Hn, we can't leave Sakura like that…" Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

"You know your right…so what do we do with her?" I questioned.

"I don't know…" and I thought Sasuke had all the answers.

"Oh I know we can take her to Ino's!"

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because one Sakura's house is about five miles from here and two Ino's is like not even a half of a mile from here." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok, but I have a question…" Sasuke gave me that 'wft' look. "How do you know where they live?"

"Well, one time Sakura asked me to help her bring Ino some stuff from her house and so I did…and that's how I know." I smirked.

"Oh ok…let's get her off the ground." Sasuke bent down and grabbed one of her arms and I grabbed the other and we walked towards Ino's house. "She's kind of heavy, it must be her forehead." Sasuke smirked, I laughed. **(A/N I'm laughing my ass off right now ) **

We got to Ino's house and I knocked at the door, and she answered.

"Hello Sasuke," She smiled and turned to me. "Naruto." She said in an annoying tone. "What bring you guys here?" She questioned not even noticing Sakura in our hands.

"Sakura brings us here…" I said noticing Sasuke wasn't going to say anything. "She passed out turning training." So what I lied like Sakura won't tell her the truth later.

"And?" She glared.

"And," Sasuke stepped in, "you live closer to the bridge than Sakura and we thought you wouldn't mind staying with her until she wakes up."

"Well, I guess it's ok you guys can bring her in," Ino had an every evil smirk.

"Sure, whatever." Sasuke sounded bored. We carried Sakura inside and put her on the couch and headed out.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Ino called Sasuke cringed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Ino?" Sasuke turned around slowly.

"You must be tired carrying Sakura, do you want a drink?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Sasuke turned around and opened the door for me! "Come on Naruto, we have to get your stuff to my house before the sun goes down." Sasuke smirked.

"Ok Sasuke." I smiled walking out followed by Sasuke.

-----------------------

We were about ten feet away from Ino's house when we heard a high-pitched scream, we covered our ears it was so loud.

"Damn I didn't know she could scream that loud." I glared at Sasuke.

"Hn, she's a girl." Sasuke smirked.

"True." It didn't take us long to get to my apartment so that was good. We got to my door and I unlocked it.

"I see you've been cleaning, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't call me that teme!" I shot back, "I had to clean, because if I didn't get the spray-print off the walls my landlord would've kicked me out." I walked in Sasuke sighed and entered my small apartment. "Ok I'll get my clothes and stuff in my room, and you can just stay here if you want." I didn't really care if he helped me or not I was just happy that he asked me to move in with him. I came back out with a backpack and a pillow.

"Is that all you need?" Sasuke questioned noticing I had very little stuff.

"Yeah, most of this stuff I had to find so I really don't need any thing else, I need to tell my landlord I'm leaving though." I replied.

"Ok we can do that later, it's getting late." Sasuke pointed out opening the door.

----------

It didn't take us long to get to Sasuke's, I set my stuff down by the door and walked to the living room to sit.

"Tired dobe?" Sasuke smirked entering the living room.

"Don't call me that…" I wined.

"Whatever, I'm going to put your stuff in my room." Sasuke left the room.

"I get to share a room with you too!" I grinned.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked heading up the stairs, and I followed him. He put my stuff down and I came up behind him and put my arms loosely around his waist.

"I love you Sasuke." I smiled.

"I love you too Naruto." He smiled back and turned and faced me and kissed me passionately.

-----------------

So I guess one good thing came out of me loosing my memory I get to be with Sasuke the one I love.

Fin!

Hope you guys liked it! R&R plz!


End file.
